Two souls
by SoraM7
Summary: Yugi an orphan on the streets gets captured and taken to the palace to find he looks exactly like the pharaoh. What is the the secret behind the pharoah's horrid past and how can you beat an army of vampires!rating just in case.Idonotownyugioh yxyymorelat
1. An Unknown Future

Two souls  
Ch.1 An Unknown Future

Yugi ran down the small alleyway. He had almost been caught. It was getting harder and harder to steal food. Soon it would be summer, the hottest time of the year in Egypt and tomorrow would be he new pharaoh's first day at rule. Yugi has never laid eyes on the palace never mind the pharaoh himself. All he new from over hearing people talk was that the last pharaoh's, who had died a while back, son was finally proven ready and would be talking over.

Yugi peaked around a corner and saw priest Seth talking to the man Yugi had just stolen bread from. Yugi turned to run but bumped right into a guardsman. The guardsman lurched forward and grabbed Yugi. Before Yugi knew what hit him, he was on the flour with three guardsmen on top of him and his arms tied behind his back.

"Let me go. I've done nothing."

" I beg to differ." Priest Seth stood before Yugi. "You have stolen. You are a filthy little thief." Seth glared down at Yugi. "Lift his head up so that we may see his face." One of the guards lifted Yugi's head by his hair and than all stared at him in owe.

"My pharaoh?" The man that Yugi had stolen bread from asked.

"There is no way that that is your pharaoh you fool!"

"But Seth, he looks just like the pharaoh. What should we do with him?" One of the guardsmen asked.

"We shall lock him away and the pharaoh can decide what to do with him tomorrow!" And with that, one of the guardsmen took a rock and hit Yugi over the head. Yugi was out like a light and the guardsmen dragged Yugi to and into the palace, down eight flights of stairs, and than threw him into a sell. Locking the door behind them, the guardsmen walked away, back up the stairs.

When Yugi awoke, he had no idea were he was. He sat up in the dark and tried to remember. It all started to come back to him. He thought to himself and after a while only questions stood out in his mind. Do I really look like the pharaoh? What will he do with me? Than Yugi remembered the small dinner role in his pocket, it was still there. Yugi pulled it out and gobbled it down. Than he just sat in silence, waiting in the dark, unsure of his future

The next day when the guardsmen came for him, Yugi was sitting up against a wall staring into the darkness. The guardsmen dragged him out of his cell, shackled his hands and feat, and dragged him up the stairs. When they arrived at the top of the stairs, the guardsmen dragged him dawn a hallway. Yugi looked around, astonished at what he saw. Gold a jewels covered the walls and floors. Yugi had never seen anything like it in his life. The guards kept dragging Yugi threw a huge doorway into a huge room! The room was lined out with pillars. At the front of the room there were four steps that led to the throne. Yugi was dragged to the steps by the guards. A blue carpet lad the way. The guards stopped at the beginning of the steps and dropped Yugi there.

Priest Seth stepped forward. "My Pharaoh, this boy was caught stealing bread and usually was can deal out punishment accordingly our selves but the boy looks just like you!" One of the Guardsmen lifted up Yugi's head by his hair so that the Pharaoh may see his face.

The Pharaoh looked dawn at Yugi. A surprised look on his face. He thought to himself for a moment. "He looks just like me only cuter and more innocent. Can he be the one I have been searching for? I have to be sure!"  
The Pharaoh turned to Seth. "Tie him up in my chambers." "Pharaoh you can not be…" The Pharaoh cut him off. "Do you question me?" Seth looked at the Pharaoh nervously and shook his head.

Yugi was dragged to the Pharaoh's chambers by two of the guards. They placed him against one of the pillars and tied him dawn. One of the guards tied a cloth around his mouth and eyes. Than they both left and Yugi was, once again, left alone with his bitter thoughts of what the Pharaoh might do to him.


	2. Answers

Two souls ch. Two

Answers

Atemu walked down the corridor a few feet away from his room. He was finished with his duties for the day and there was still one thing he still needed to take care of. He entered his room and saw the boy tied to a pillar as he requested. He walked over to the boy and pulled off the cloth around his mouth. Yugi was startled to feel the cloth suddenly pulled off and began to breathe heavily out of fear. Thoughts of what the pharaoh might do to him raced through his head.

Atemu through the cloth aside and sat on the end of his bed. "What is your name little one?"

Yugi's first instinct was to yell at the pharaoh for calling him little one but he bit his tongue. "I asked you a question" The pharaoh realized his harsh tone and kicked himself mentally. "Pleas, I know you are scared but I do not wish to harm you." Atemu felt sorry for the boy. He knew the boy thought that he was going to kill him.

"My name is yugi." Yugi tried to sound as brave as possible but it was in vane. 

"Pleas don't fear me yugi." Atemu walked over to yugi and pulled off the cloth around yugi's eyes. Yugi blinked a little and stared. "Pharaoh?" "Yes" Yugi shuddered at the answer to his question and looked down at the floor. He did look like the pharaoh only the pharaoh looked older, stronger, and much more like an adult while yugi still looked like he was ten. 

The pharaoh put his hand under yugi's chin and slowly lifted it. He looked strait into yugi's eyes while yugi strained to keep his gaze away from that of the pharaoh's. "I see pain, fear, and sorrow in your eyes." Yugi just stared up at the pharaoh saying nothing for he did not know how to reply. 

The pharaoh leaned down and gave yugi a gentle kiss on the cheek. Yugi was startled by this and stared up at the pharaoh in wonder. "Ishizu has shown me your past and your future yugi. She has a shored me that you are the one" "What do you mean?" "You must be hungry. I will call for some food and than I shall explain." 

With that the pharaoh turned and left the room. The truth was that yugi was starving and was extremely tiered. He had not slept peacefully in along time. He closed his eyes only to be awakened a few moments later by a woman with a tray of food. She placed the tray in front of him and than left.

Yugi wondered how he could possibly get to the food and just as that thought crossed his mind, the pharaoh entered the room, knife in hand. He sat beside Yugi and, as much as Yugi tried, he could not keep his eyes off the knife. The Pharaoh looked up and saw that Yugi's eyes were glued to his knife. "Do not worry my dear Yugi, as I said before, I will not harm you." The Pharaoh grabbed a fruit from the tray and began to cut a piece off of it.

He lifted a piece of the fruit to Yugi's mouth. "I'd let you feed yourself but I do not want you to try and escape. You would only get hurt that way. You see Yugi, you are important to me. I need you." Yugi looked up at the Pharaoh strait in the eyes. Yugi couldn't believe what he saw there. The Pharaoh was looking apon him with love and maybe even a little bit of yearning in his eyes.

"Yugi I have been waiting for you." "Waiting for me? What do you mean?" The Pharaoh looked dawn at the floor. How could he tall this little angel that he was apart of him, a demon. "Yugi I don't think it wise for me to just tell you. I need to show you.

Yugi was confused. What could the Pharaoh possibly have to show him. "Sh…Show me?"

"Yes, I will show you, but I need to untie you and I need you to not try and escape. Like I said before, you will only get yourself harmed that way, understand?" Yugi only nodded as that was all he could do seeing how he was deeply lost in thought. What could the Pharaoh possibly have to show me?

The pharaoh untied Yugi, stood, and looked over Yugi for a few moments before offering his hand. Yugi hesitated but took it after the Pharaoh gave him a warm smile. Yugi was lifted up and to his surprise, the Pharaoh didn't let go of his hand as he led Yugi into the hall. Than the Pharaoh walked down the hall and kept going passing room after room and corridor after corridor, until the Pharaoh stopped at a doorway and tugged Yugi inside. The room was long with three windows on the long wall to Yugi's left and the opposite wall on Yugi's right had side a long table along it with candles lining it. In the middle was a round table with chares all around it. There sitting at the table was a women.

"Hello Ishizu." The Pharaoh walked over to Ishizu and greeted her. "Hello my Pharaoh. Is this the boy?" "Why yes. His name is Yugi." Ishisu walked over to Yugi and looked him over. "Hmmm, well than, let's begin, shall we?" "Yes let's. Yugi, come sit here pleas." The Pharaoh motioned towards a seat and Yugi sat there while the Pharaoh sat next to him on his left and Ishizu sat across from them. "Ok Yugi, relax and look at the middle of the table, don't take your eyes off of it."

Yugi looked at the center of the table and didn't take his eyes off of it, but he found it hard to relax with the Pharaoh next to him and staring at him.

Ishizu lifted her hands to her millennium necklace, closed her eyes, and concentrated. The necklace began to glow. A blue light began to cover the table. Yugi was dumfounded especially when the blue covered the whole table and an image began to form.


	3. Visions

Ok so I am not dead. This is the next chapter to my story because I know you all have waited long enough.

Atem: hell ya we have get on with the chapter

Yugi: (hits atem) what he means to say is can we pleas get on with it! I what some answers!

Ok ok on with the chapter but first I want to tell you all that I promise it will never take me this long to post ever again and that I am sorry for the shortness.

Chapter three VISIONS

Yugi blinked a couple of times to make sure his eyes were not deceiving him. The blue completely covered the table now. Mist was sliding out from under the edges of the blue and disappearing into the air. Yugi did his best to keep his eyes on the center of the table. He was startled when an image began to form in the midst of the blue.

The image became clearer and clearer as seconds trickled by until the image was completely visible. Yugi felt like he was right there in the scene before him. There was a woman sitting up in a large bed with a baby in here arms in the middle of a large room. The woman had long black hair with hints of blond here and there. Her eyes were a dark brown and they shined with love and compassion. She looked tired and every now and than here eyes would loose focus. The baby in here arms was very small and rapt in a light brown blanket with gold at the edges. The baby's head was poking out so Yugi was able to see little curls of black and blond.  
There was a man standing beside the bed. He was tall and broad shouldered. He was wearing a long black cloak that flowed far behind him. His hair was black and flowed down to his shoulders. He had eyes as black as coal that naw shined with love yet he kept a stern expression.   
"Yugi," Yugi could not take his eyes off of the image before him but he listened carefully. "The image before you is the day of my birth." This surprised Yugi so he finally wiled himself to look up at the Pharaoh. "When I was born the people were happy yet very fearful." The Pharaoh paused to shift his gaze from Yugi to the floor. "They were afraid that the blood in my veins that I received from my mother would overcome that of my fathers. They were afraid that I would be a monster."  
Yugi's breaths coat at herring those words. "A m-monster?" The Pharaoh took a deep breath and than looked at Yugi. "My mother was not like normal people. She was not even human. My father was human, but some called my mother a demon. I believe the correct term is vampire." The Pharaoh was surprised at herring the fault in his voice at saying that last word. He looked Yugi strait in the eyes. "But that means that you're…" Yugi trailed off, unable to finish his statement.  
"Yes, but that's not all." The Pharaoh turned and nodded at Ishizu. Iskizu closed her eyes and the picture on the table began to change. There was the Pharaoh sitting in the grass below a tree. He had his head back, resting on the tree, and his eyes were closed. He looked younger than the Pharaoh sitting next to Yugi. He was shorter and the features of his face were not as broad, witch gave him a little more of a childish look.  
"Yugi I was thirteen here. By this time my father was extremely ill and was starting to fear what I would do with the power of pharaoh. Although my father was so sick my mother was beyond ecstatic which caused a lot of suspicion to come her way. My dad had his own suspicions and turned to a mage for help. The mage told my father that he could perform a ritual that would separate me from my demon blood. My father did not hesitate when he took up the offer."  
The Pharaoh paused once again to nod at Ishizu. The picture, once again, began to change. There was the same Pharaoh from the last seen, but now he was lying on his stomach on a stone altar. His limbs were tied down to the corners of the altar. In front of him stood a man with a book in one hand and a candle in the other. The candle was the only light in the room so all the empty gray walls were covered in shadows. This man, which Yugi guessed was the mage (Witch it is), held the candle over the book as he read. The mage wore a long purple cloche and the hood of the cloche hid his face.  
"My father was a fool to trust the mage. The mage was actually a vampire from my mother's clan. My mother's clan wanted a vampire to rule over Egypt so they could manipulate them and have Egypt under their thumb. The mage separated me from not my vampire side but from my human side."

Yugi could not reply for he did not know what to say. He was shocked into silence. The pharaoh is not human, it kept echoing in his head until Yugi asked him self why that had anything to do with him? The Pharaoh took note of Yugi's speechlessness and moved on. "Yugi I'm…I…" The Pharaoh could kick him self right now. He had already excepted what he was, so why was he unable to say the words aloud for Yugi to hear?

"You're a vampire." The abrupt statement startled the Pharaoh. He could only bring himself to reply with a simple "Yes." Yugi looked up at him. "What dose that have to do with me." The pharaoh's eyes softened. "Yugi, tell me of your life. Tell me your memories from as far back as you can remember."

Yugi was hesitant. He never opened up to anyone before. He was also afraid of the Pharaoh's intentions, but he talked nonetheless.


	4. Needed

Me: so ya, as I promised another chapter and it did not take me like forever. So read and than tell me what ya think and I would appreciate any thoughts on what you think could happen next.

Two souls chapter four:

Needed

"Well I don't remember everything. I don't remember my parents or ever having a home. All I remember is a dork room I was kept in for a while. A man would come bring me food and I stayed there for a while, but I could not measure the days I was there for there was no window. One day a man came to get me and he took me out deep into the city and left me there. From then on the streets have been all I've known." The Pharaoh stared at Yugi for a long time. Yugi did not look back at him, but he could feel the Pharaoh's eyes boring into him. "Yugi that man was my father. He thought you were the vampire and had planned on killing you, but when he saw you he just couldn't bring himself to do it. So he left you on the streets, thinking and convinced by the fake mage, that you would die there. My father died when I was almost fifteen and as soon as he did my mother started filling me with lies so she could manipulate me. Ishizo was eighteen at the time and saw everything. She pulled me aside and showed me the truth with her millennium necklace. Yugi I need you. I am weaker without you, my other half. The other vampires now see me as a mistake for I have ridden the palace of my mother. They wish to kill me and take Egypt by force. I need you if I am to defeat them."

"How can I possibly help you? I'm so … weak?" The Pharaoh frowned. This boy made it through a lot and he still thinks he is weak. "Yugi when we are together we are unstoppable. We can summon the gods them selves. I can teach you strong magic." Yugi looked up at the pharaoh with a confused look on his face. "Do not fret. You will come to understand partner." Yugi nodded his understanding. "You should get some rest now little one." With that the Pharaoh nodded towards Ishizo. Ishizo nodded back and in the blink of an eye the picture in the middle of the table was gone in a puff of white smoke. "Come Yugi, I will show you to your room." The Pharaoh stood and put out his hand for Yugi to take. Yugi only hesitated for a moment as he accepted the offered hand and was led out of the room by the Pharaoh. The walked in silence until they reached the pharaoh's room and the pharaoh led Yugi inside. Once inside, the Pharaoh led Yugi to a door to the left of the Pharaoh's bed. The Pharaoh led pulled him through the door.

"Yugi this will be your room." The room was a good size. It had a king-size bed to the right of the door that was up against the wall. There was one large window to the left of the door and strait ahead of Yugi was a small table with two chairs and a candle placed on it. Also to the left, stood a tall wardrobe. The Pharaoh walked over to the bed and then turned to face Yugi. "You can sleep now for you look like you could use a rest. I will come for you in the morning for breakfast." Than the Pharaoh walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out white tunic and a white linen shirt with short sleeves. "Here, you can wear this to bed and breakfast tomorrow. Just leave your old clothes on the table for now. I will see you in the morning little one. Sleep well." Then he turned and walked towards the door. When he reached it, he faced Yugi once again. "Good night little one." Than he walked out the door. Yugi changed and left his old clothes on the table as the Pharaoh had instructed. Than he pulled back the green and blue covers of the bed to lay down. As soon as his head hit the pillow, he was asleep.

Some time past. The Pharaoh was working at a desk in the corner of his room. He had changed into his night ware and was getting some work done. It was getting late and was just about to call it a night when he heard something coming from Yugi's room.


	5. Chapter 5

I am so sorry I took so long but between the holiday, studying for exams, my exams, baby sitting and work I just could not find the time to sit down and type. I hope you all like this chapter. In the chapter I did something kind of predictable, but it was the only simple thing I could think of to get yugi thinking and to start getting them closer. If you have any suggestions I'd appreciate them and pleas no flames this is my first story and I do not think I could put up with them.

Now on with the chapter

I do not own yugioh, but I wish I did.

Talking "bla bla bla" Thinking ( bla bla bla)

Chapter5, Startling

He walked over to the door to Yugi's room and placed his ear on the door to listen. That sound. Was Yugi whimpering. He opened the door slightly to pear inside and was surprised by what he saw. Yugi was laying on his side, hands up by his face clawing at the pillow, there were tears streaming down his face, and he was indeed whimpering. He walked over to the bed a lightly placed his hand on the boys forearm. Yugi tried to shift closer to the source of the warm touch. The Pharaoh smiled down at Yugi with a sad knowing look.

The next morning Yugi was the one to wake up first. He shifted a little wondering what this strange feeling of being rapt in warmth was. He opened his eyes and blinked a little to clear his vision. He gasped when he saw the source of the strangely familiar warmth. He was rapt in the Pharaoh's arms. He was shocked. How in the world did this happen and was he going to get in trouble for it.

The Pharaoh stirred, blinked and then opened his eyes. His eyes took a few moments to focus and then they settled on Yugi. "Good morning little one." (Well he sounds cheery not angry) "How…when…g-good morning." The Pharaoh laughed. It was a good full harted rich sounding laugh the Yugi found himself liking. "Last night I heard you crying so I came to check on you. You seemed to com down with someone near so I stayed. I did not mean to intrude." Yugi thought for a moment about what he felt. What he found surprised him.

He liked the feeling of being rapt in the Pharaoh's arms and snuggling up to him. He felt such happiness knowing the Pharaoh was nice enough to stay with him through the night. "You were not intruding. Thank you for…caring." The Pharaoh frowned at this. He unwrapped one of his arms from around the boy to cup his cheek. "To walk through this world with no one to care and no friendly stares. To have people stare at you with the coldest of looks." Yugi did not know what to say so he just kept staring into the Pharaoh's deep and soft eyes. "I swear to you Yugi, you will never have to go through that again. Now come. Let us get some breakfast."

The Pharaoh rolled out of bed and than stepped aside so the Yugi could get up. Once Yugi was up, the Pharaoh reached out for his hand and Yugi did not hesitate to take it. The Pharaoh led him out of both his and the Pharaoh's room and into the hall. Now that Yugi was not being dragged along he could admire the beauty of the palace. Huge long carpets led down corridors and huge beautifully painted vases with lavish flowers stood tall at every corner. Yugi was led down hallway after hallway until he was in front of a plane looking door lined with an earthy green. The Pharaoh than stepped ahead of Yugi to open the door. Once opened, he held it open for Yugi to pass first. Yugi said a small thank you and walked inside with the Pharaoh right behind him. Yugi looked around the room taking every thing in.

The walls were painted with scenes of hope, rain and prospering farmland. The room was square and had a high sealing. At all four corners of the room stood more tall vases like the ones through out the halls only these vases held flowers the had vines coming all the way down to the floor. In the middle of the room was a big table with lots of different foods placed apon it.

I am so sorry that this is incredible short, but its all I have so far and I promise there will be a new much much longer chapter in by Sunday at the latest. Now pleas review!!!???!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Im really sorry that this is so late and soooooooooooo short but its all I have so far. I put off writing it cause I had a bad case of writers block.

I do not own Yugioh now on with the chapter.

Ch. Six unknown happenings

Yugi's face lit up when he saw the table. The Pharaoh saw the look on Yugi's face and chuckled. "Go on little one. Take a seat and have something good to eat." Yugi nodded and did just that. He sat on the side of the head table while the Pharaoh took the head seat. "Yugi I know I mentioned magic yesterday." Yugi nodded. "Well soon I will have to show you exac-." The Pharaoh was cut short as one of his advisors burst into the room. He came to stand in front of the Pharaoh and Yugi took in his appearance.

He had short brown hair and sharp blue eyes. He had on a blue tunic and shirt with gold outlining. He was very tall and a dark blue cape trailed on the floor behind him. He spoke to the Pharaoh. "Pharaoh you must go and meet with the advisors. An advancement has been made and we have news."

The Pharaoh then stood. "Alright. Will you take Yugi to meet with Juo and Ryou. It would do him some good to make friends, I'm sure." Set bowed and replied "Of course my Pharaoh." "Thank you set. Yugi go with Set. I will return before you know it." Yugi nodded and the Pharaoh left.

"Are you finished Yugi, or would you like some more before we leave." Yugi shook his head and so Set led him off to the gardens. When entering the gardens, Laughing could be heard. Yugi walked behind Seto around a corner and in a flash Set was on the floor in front of Yugi with a boy on top of him.

The boy had blond hair and when he looked up to apologize to Set. Yugi saw that he had hazelnut colored eyes. "I am sorry high priest Set. I did not mean to run into you." Set grunted. "It is alright just get off."

"Oh right." With that the boy stood and another boy ran up and stood behind him. This boy was almost as short as Yugi. His hair was white and his eyes a chestnut color. The new boy spoke. "We are sorry priest Set. We were just playing and did not mean to hurt anyone." Set rose from the ground. "Do not worry I am fine."

Than Set motioned towards Yugi. "Will you take care of this boy here. The Pharaoh thinks making new friends will do him good." Both boys nodded. " Well than Yugi, I will leave you in the care of these two." With that Set walked off.

The two boys walked up to Yugi and the one with white hair introduced them. "Well Yugi, I am Ryou and this is Juo." "It is nice to meet you both." Yugi spent the day with Ryou and Juo just talking and playing games while the Pharaoh was at his meeting.

(At the meeting with Yami and his advisors)

Yami sat at the head of a large table. His advisors and High Priests sat before him. "Alright, what do we need to discus." One of the advisors in the back spoke up. "My Pharaoh we have…bad news." Yami nodded his head for the advisor to continue. "Well it seems like the Romans are up to something." Yami sighed in frustration.

(In Rome)

"My King!" The King looked up from the floor so that the top of his white hair now shown in the light, but his face was still hidden in shadows. "What do you want?" Was the kings irritated reply. "Your plan is ready to be put into action my King." Was the cowering mans reply. "Excilent."


	7. Auther's note pleas read

Ok so I'm just putting this up to clarify some things. I spelled Jou's name like juo on purpose so sorry if it confused people. Also I don't think ill do a full blown lemon because a it will probably come out terrible and c because I have no experience in writing them. If you think I should attempt one than let me know and I will try, but who knows how that's going to turn out.

Ok peeps read the story and review and if you already have than thank you very much!!!!


	8. A Song

Hello everyone I have a new chapter and I am really excited about this one. I hope you enjoy!

I do not own YUGIOH thou it would be really cool if I did!

On with the chapter!!

Ch. 7 A Song

Yugi was sitting with Atem in one of the palace's many gardens talking about magic. At that moment Atem was trying to help Yugi understand the importance of learning magic and the basics.

"I do not want to push you little one, but the stronger one of us gets the stronger both of us get and the more magic you know the more protected you are." Yugi nodded his head in understanding. "We have been practicing all day and you are making great improvements." At hearing that Yugi's face lit up. "Let us call it a day, shall we." Yugi nodded his head in happy agreement.

They walked back to the Pharaoh's room and sat out on the balcony. Yugi kept on glancing at the Pharaoh nervously, which was making the Pharaoh very curious. Finally the Pharaoh asked, "What is on your mind little one."

Yugi hesitated and gave the Pharaoh another nervous glance before replying. "Well, if you do not mind me asking…well I was just wondering…what was your life like? I mean… with a father who always had work to do and a mother who well…"

The Pharaoh new what Yugi was trying to get at and decided to save his light from struggling further. "It is alright to ask Yugi. As far as I am concerned you deserve to have all your questions answered." At that Yugi raised his head and looked strait at the Pharaoh. "My father did have some time for me. He was a great man who taught me many things. I was not what he had intended for Egypt so I try to live up to him."

The Pharaoh looked so sad as he said this looking out at Egypt with a lost look in his eyes. There was an ace in Yugi's heart at seeing that sadness and he could not help, but try to comfort the Pharaoh. He inched closer to the Pharaoh, laid his hand atop of the others and rested his head on the others shoulder.

The Pharaoh smiled at this and rested his head atop of Yugi's. "My mother was not all bad. She did love me. Although I do not know what she thinks of me now; she did love me. There was a song that she use to sing to me every night before I slept. I could sing it to you Yugi. Maybe it would help with your nightmares."

Yugi blushed at this and in his heart he was truly grateful for such a kind and caring offer. "I would love that Atem." He gave the Pharaoh a hug and did not notice the smile on the Pharaoh's face as he thought of how wonderful his name sounded coming from Yugi's lips. Atem led Yugi to his bed and laid down with him. Yugi cuddled close to the Pharaoh and the Pharaoh held him close as he began to sing:

(1)

I can see the fear crashing down on you.

I can see the tears felling from your eyes.

Push past these nightmares, and search through your mind.

Hold on to that dream you find and the shadows Ill bind.

I know the world is unkind, but I'm behind you all the way.

Dream, Dream away and don't fear the light of the moon.

It may seem hard, but your dreams will light the way.

Ill be there in the end, Ill fend off shadows.

Ill lend a hand, when you need a friend.

Ill tend to you and Ill be a friend to you.

You'll make it through and your dreams will mend the wounds.

So don't fear the dark, nothing will mark or harm you or block your way.

Your dreams guide the way, so have a little faith.

I hear you cry out in the middle of the night.

I'm here so there is nothing to fear tonight.

Ill stay by your side and everything will be alright.

The light in your soul will light up the night.

Dream, Dream away and don't fear the light of the moon.

It may seem hard, but your dreams will light the way.

Ill be there in the end, Ill fend off shadows.

Ill lend a hand, when you need a friend.

Ill tend to you and Ill be a friend to you.

You'll make it through and your dreams will mend the wounds.

So don't fear the dark, nothing will mark or harm you or block your way.

Your dreams guide the way, so have a little faith.

There is no need to be afraid tonight.

Ill stay with you all through the night.

The hope in your soul can stop it all.

The light in your soul has more power than you think.

Dream, Dream away and don't fear the light of the moon.

It may seem hard, but your dreams will light the way.

Ill be there in the end, Ill fend off shadows.

Ill lend a hand, when you need a friend.

Ill tend to you and Ill be a friend to you.

You'll make it through and your dreams will mend the wounds.

So don't fear the dark, nothing will mark or harm you or block your way.

Your dreams guide the way, so have a little faith.

Oh, just have a little faith.

The Pharaoh looked at Yugi to find him sound asleep. He smiled to himself and than drifted off to sweet dreams as well.

The next afternoon, Yugi was sitting on Atem's lap in the throne room when Set came rushing in. All eyes in the room were on Set as he rushed to the throne and addressed the Pharaoh. "My Pharaoh, a message has been received from Rome stating that they will be sending a representative to the Palace to clarify Rome's intentions. The representative will come alone and is expected to be allowed a safe return to Rome afterwards."

The Pharaoh thought for a moment before replying. "Very well, tell them that this representative may come and be allowed a safe return home so long as he dose no harm here." Set bowed and rushed off to have the message delivered.

The Pharaoh than rose from his throne, took Yugi's hand and nodded his dismissal to all in the room. As the Pharaoh was leading Yugi along Yugi could not help but ask "What was that all about? Are we fighting with Rome? I mean… if it is alright for me to ask?"

The Pharaoh stopped in the middle of the hall, not looking at Yugi, but still holding his hand. An uneasy silence grew between them and Yugi was beginning to grow scared, but than Atem turned to face him with a smile on his face that did not quite reach his eyes.

"I have already told you little one, you deserve to have all your questions answered. We are not fighting with Rome, at the moment. We do not know of Rome's intentions, but hopefully this representative will shed some light on the matter."

Yugi gave the Pharaoh a reassuring smile as well as a small squeeze to the hand holding his. This time the smile that the Pharaoh gave back reached his eyes. The Pharaoh than continued to lead Yugi back to there room were they ate dinner together on the balcony. "Atem…what is it like being a vampire?"

The Pharaoh smiled happy that Yugi was getting more comfortable with asking him questions. "Well we have more heka (2) than normal people. We heal fast as well as being far more durable and are saliva has healing powers. Also we have long lives, but we can be killed. The son irritates our eyes and we can not see as well in the daylight however we can see better and farther than any human in the night."

"Well how long can you live for?" The pharaoh thought for a moment before replying. "Well we stop aging when we fully tap into our dark powers and after that happens… well we stay alive until someone more powerful comes along and kills us. My mother should be about two hundred years old, however, she still looks to be in her late twenties."

Yugi nodded trying to grasp as much information as he could. "Do you need…blood? How do people become vampires and what is it like to be bitten?"

"I only need blood to heal faster and at least two to three times a year to keep this body going. Everyday food can sustain me and as you know I was born a vampire. However, people can be turned. If turned a certain way the new vampire may belong to the one who turned them for ever. Being bitten can hurt if the vampire wants it to or if the person being bitten struggles. It could also feel…good."

Yugi was puzzled by that last statement, but did not question further because of the edgy look on the Pharaoh's face. "Pharaoh I did not get to tell you last night, but that song from your mother was beautiful and I am honored that you sang it to me. It chased away my nightmares and …you sing beautifully."

I actually wrote this song myself off the top of my head and I actually do that a lot so pleas tell me what ya think!

Heka means Magic

Pleas review and tell me what you think!


	9. Chapter 9

Two souls

Two souls

Getting Closer

The Pharaoh looked stunned for a few seconds, but he recovered. He gave Yugi a warm smile. "Thank you little one, I'm glad you enjoyed it and that it chased away your nightmares."

Yugi blushed and nodded his head. "Pharaoh do… can… vampires fall in love?'

Again Atem found himself stunned by Yugi's question and forwardness. He recovered quickly. "Yes Yugi vampires are completely capable of loving." It was at that moment under the stars watching this beautiful god sent angel with such innocence yet so tempting that Atem realized he truly loved Yugi; enough to do anything for him.

Atem blushed at the realization and looked out at the city hoping that Yugi did not catch it. However Yugi did and it caused him to wonder.

Atem turned back to Yugi when he was certain his blush was gone. "Little one, I know you feel uncertain about calling me such, however, I think you really should just start calling me by name. … You are my other half … my angel my light my partner. You should be able to call me by my name for no one is closer to me than you."

Yugi started to blush again and Atem was really starting to enjoy it. "Ok Atem." Atem gave Yugi a big smile. "Atem… could you sing to me again tonight, I mean you … don't have to." Yugi's blush got even redder and he looked down at the ground to avoid Atem's gaze.

Atem stood up in front of Yugi, he lifted his right hand and used the tips of his fingers to lightly lift Yugi's head. 'Of course I will Yugi. As many times as you desire when ever you desire for as long as you accept I will be here and I will sing your nightmares away."

They stood there together under the stars staring into each others eyes. Atem slowly leaned in and Yugi, with out concisely thinking to do so, leaned in to meat him half way for a long loving kiss. Atem took Yugi's head into his hands more firmly and deepend the kiss, Yugi allowing him entrance.

They parted slowly, Atem never letting go of Yugi. They continued to stare into each others eyes until Atem broke the silence. "Come Aibou I will sing you to sleep."

With that Atem swept Yugi up into his arms. Yugi cuddled into his chest. They laid together on Atem's bed were Yugi cuddled into Atem and fell asleep to Atem's lullaby once again. Atem fell asleep soon after.

In the morning, Yugi woke up first and blushed when he remembered what had happened the night before. He cuddled into Atem more. Atem feeling the movement than woke up as well. He started to stroke Yugi's hair. "Good morning Aibou. I hope that you had another good nights sleep."

Yugi looked up than, blush still full force on his face. "Yes I did Atem. Thank you." Atem smiled and nodded his head. "Do not mention it Aibou."

With that Atem and Yugi started to get ready for breakfast and the rest of the day. Yugi could not help but be a little distracted for there was a question he had that was bugging him.

Atem finally asked what it was and Yugi looked down at his feat as he started to ask it. "Well … it's about last night." Atem started to get worried. "Did I move to fast little one, if I did anything you didn't like … I'm so sorry Aibou." Yugi looked up at Atem and saw worry, fear and love in his eyes. Yugi realized that the love there was for him and he smiled. "No Atem…I enjoyed it. I love… kissing you and I think I love you. I was just wondering if this means… that now… were together."

Atem stepped forward and hugged Yugi. "For as long as you will accept me we shall be together." Than he gave Yugi a long loving kiss, trying to show the youth just how much he loved him. They broke and all was understood. No words needed to be spoken however the silence was broken by Yugi's grumbling stomach. They both laughed and headed for breakfast hand in hand.

Me: Ok so im alive and well hoping that you all don't hate me

Yami: you going to make some lame excuse for being so damn late

Me: Im not even going to bother just beg you all to forgive me (gets down on one knee) im sorry!!

Yami:Oh get off the floor

Yugi: atleast you finnaly got me and Yami together

Me: coughs ya for now coughs

Yami: what was that

Me: oh nothing

Ive taken in consideration about you suggestion about doing a lemon and decided that I am going to go ahead with it but not right away for plot purposes and I thank you for all the reviews because I've gotten a lot more than I thought I ever would and I love you all PLEAS FORGIVE ME FOR TAKING SO LONG and pleas review!!


	10. A Not so Welcomed Arrival

A not so welcomed arrival

A not so welcomed arrival

Two souls

Yugi was having the time of his life. He was sky high. He loved the Pharaoh and the Pharaoh loved him back.

Atem already promised to spend the whole day with him, but had to brake his promise when Set came in the room to tell Atem that the representatives from Rome had arrived. "But why can I not go with you like I always do."

Atem's face suddenly turned serious. "I can not have the representatives know you are here or that you are so close to me. Rome would use you against me if they knew of you. Why not go play in the gardens with Ryou and Juo today?"

Yugi sighed frustrated, but he gave in and headed to the gardens while Atem left with Set to the throne room.

Throne Room--

Atem sat on the throne while three guards led in a group of hooded figures walking in a single file line. Without anyone noticing, the last figure in the line turned and swiftly ran in the opposite direction.

In The Gardens--

"So were is Ryou." Yugi and Juo were sitting in the gardens bored out of their minds just talking.

"He didn't feel to well so he decided to stay in." Yugi nodded his head and that's when they heard a loud shout.

They both jumped up and listened, but nothing more could be heard. "What ya think that was Yug?" Yugi shook his head.

"I don't know, but you should go get the Pharaoh or even Set." Juo shook his head. "There is no way I'm leaving ya Yug."

"I'll be fine Juo I have magical training remember, plus the guards wont let me anywhere near the throne room." There was no arguing with that so Juo took off as fast as he could for the throne room.

Now Yugi was all alone. He concentrated and drew on his power, than said the magical words "Le Me Assiaus." His vision turned blue and he could now see the magical auras of anyone around.(like night vision goggles) Something was coming at him fast. Inhumanly fast.

Back in The throne Room--

Four figures stood before the throne and Atem was pissed. He stood a yelled with venom lacing his words "What is the meaning of this! I grant peaceful passage for one and I get four. Than you disgrace me by hiding your faces. Is it to hide your true intent?"

The four figures took off their hoods. The one farthest to the left had strait white hair that ended at his shoulder and covered his right eye. The one to his right was much shorter than the rest and had red hair. Looking closer Atem discovered that the red head was a girl. The last two were identical with huge muscles and bold heads.

The one with white hair stepped forward bowed and spoke. "We never meant any disrespect Pharaoh and we deeply apologize if we came across as such. My King simply saw it unsafe to only send one."

That made Atem think, why would the king think it unsafe to only send one if his intentions were peaceful?

That is when Atem felt it. A spark of fear from Yugi and he could also feel Yugi tapping into his magic. "What have you done?" He yelled at the four in front of him with such venom that the girl shivered and looked down towards the ground.

The man with white hair laughed. "We are giving our answer. You wanted to know if we were peaceful." He smiled pulling back his lips so that Atem could see his fangs.

Atem was far over pissed now. He launched himself from the throne, intending to run past the figures, but one of the heavily built ones blocked his way and the white haired ones launched an attack at him from behind and the other bold one along with the girl held off the priests and there monsters.

Atem called out in pain. A big gash running all the was down his back now bled openly onto the floor thanks to the white haired vampires attack from behind.

Than Juo came running into the room calling out "Pharaoh, Pharaoh Yug needs ya help!" All eyes were on Juo except for the Pharaoh who was glaring at the white haired vampire and the white haired vampire who was glaring back at him.

"It looks like our job here Is done." Stated the white haired vampire, all the while not taking his glare off the Pharaoh. "We will see each other again Pharaoh." He said with a sneer and than the vampires were running away.

"After them." The Pharaoh cried at Set and than ran for the gardens. When he arrived the gardens was in ruins. Everything was destroyed and the tree that Yugi loved to lie under was a flame, however there was no sign of Yugi himself.

"Yugi…Yugi…Yugiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii." The Pharaoh cried out at the top of his lounges until he realized it was no use. Yugi was gone. He fell to his knees crying out for Yugi one last time.

Me: wow I'm mean

Yami: hell yes you are were the fuck is Yugi

Me: now now Yami no need to get violent you and everyone els will find out next chapter

Yami: I want to know now you bitch (takes out a knife)

Me:oh shit gatta go pleas review (runs away as Yami starts chasing her with knife)


	11. The red head

Hay everyone im so sorry its been for ever and you must have thought I was dead.

Yami: Nope we know your just Lazy.

Yugi: yami that just rude!!!

Don't worry Yugi there is really no excuse for taking this long and im really sorry

Yami: well at least you finally got this up I want to know what happened to Yugi!!!!!

Yugi: Ya seriously were the hell am I!!!!!!!

You all will find out kind of sort of but im not up for revealing all my plot twists in this chapter because what would the fun in that be????

Yami: You suck!!!!

Yugi: Now yami lets not get violent again….

Ok on with the chapter before Yami has a cow oh and by the way I own nothing!!!!!!!!

Atem was still kneeling on the ground when Seth cam to him. Seth put a supportive hand on the Pharaoh's shoulder before speaking. "Cousin, we have one of the vampires, however, the others got away and there was no sign of Yugi with them."

Atem stood. "Witch one did you grab, how did they get in without anyone detecting they were vampires and I want to hear your theories on how they managed to nab Yugi."

"Well my Pharaoh, it is easy to see that the white haired intruder was powerful enough to mask that they were vampires with magic. We managed to grab the girl because she was slower than the others and strangely, she did not put up much of a fight. As to grabbing Yugi, I believe that those four were a distraction while another one snuck and took Yugi."

The pharaoh nodded his head. "That was what I thought."

They headed off to wear the girl was being kept deep within the palace.

The dungeon was dark and cold. Atem ordered the guards to light the torches along the walls and, as each one was lit, more and more was revealed of the small girl sitting in the far corner of her cell.

She was small, skinny and had a small angel shaped face. Atem looked closer at the red head. In the throne room, the girl had kept her eyes down cast, but now her brown eyes looked calmly right into the pharaoh's.

"Unlock this cell." The Pharaoh spoke his command to the nearest guard softly and the guard rushed to obey. As the cell door swung open the pharaoh kept his gaze on the girl as he walked closer.

He spoke softly but sternly to her "You have the answers I need and you will give them to me."

The girl rose and, as she did, the pharaoh noticed the streaks of silver in her hair. She bowed and spoke respectfully. "Dear pharaoh that was always my intention."

"Then tell me were they have taken the boy and I shall decide if you speak the truth."

The girl nodded "very well pharaoh. What you fear is true. Bakura, king of Rome by force, has decided to take Egypt by force as well and with the help of your mother. They found out about your discovery of Yugi and so, made there move. Also, Bakura has found his other half and plans on using him as well as Yugi in the ancient ritual. You know as well as I that once that happens there will be no stopping him." The girl than began to cry. "The man is pure evil and his other half is my step brother." She grew desperate and grabbing at the Pharaoh before going on "pleas you must help him."

A guard stepped forward to remove the girl, but the pharaoh raised his arm to stop him.

"Your brother, I shall do my best to help him, but answer me this. Why were you helping them?"

The girl began to cry more as she looked to the floor. "My king had no idea of my relation to his other half. When he was separated from the boy it was as soon as they were born and he was taken away with my brother left to us. I was older and new that someday they would come for him so I trained and hid my identity. By the time they did come I was a highly trained member of the king's guard. When Bakura took over he had no idea who I was and trusted me with his plans and so when he approached us to take Yugi I offered to go with the hope of being able to warn you."

The pharaoh lifted the girls chin as he spoke "I will stop Bakura before anything happens to your brother. Come you do not belong hear." He turned to a guard and the girl was than escorted to a comfortable guest room that was to be guarded.

Seth spoke than "do you think it wise to trust her?" The pharaoh rubbed his head "we shall see, but for now come, there is much to be done."

So there you have it, the peeps in cloaks from last chapter were a distraction so another one of them could nab our poor little Yugi.

Yami: Im going to Kill Bakura!!!!!!!

Yami: Why is it always me???!!!

Sorry Yugi and sorry to you all to, between turning 17 a new boyfriend a new job getting my license school and working my ass off to buy my car I was a complete retard and didn't post this even thou its been sitting in my notebook just waiting to be typed!!!!1 I am so sorry and if there is anything I can do to make it up to you all than just let me know!!!!


	12. To Rome We Will Go

To Rome We Will Go

TWO SOULS

Pharaoh Atem was walking past the guest rooms towards his study when one of the guards stopped him. "I'm sorry to stop you my Pharaoh," he said while bowing, "but the girl you had us escort to a room wishes to speak with you."

The pharaoh nodded and was led to the girl's room. When he entered, the girl was sitting on the bed, however, when she heard the door close she turned. The Pharaoh spoke first, "you had something you wished to speak with me about."

"Actually I wanted to tell you something." The Pharaoh nodded for her to continue. "When I said before that Bakura had found my brother, his other half, the truth is that my brother was here in your palace the whole time." The pharaoh looked shocked before he asked her to continue. "My brothers name was Ryou. He was put into slavery in the hopes that he would not be found, but he was. Bakura sent spies everywhere to find him. I stalled for time, but there was only so much I could do until they found him, here in Egypt. When they found my brother they also found you partner. I came here to warn you, save my brother and Yugi, but I failed.

The Pharaoh spoke sharply, "no you did not fail, you are here warning me and if it were not for that than we would be wasting time looking for Yugi!" Than the Pharaoh walked forward to sit by here on the bed, "What is your name?"

The girl looked up from the floor to answer. "My name is Alice (I did not do this because of twilight!!!!!!)!"

The Pharaoh smiled at her "do not worry, tonight my advisers and I meet for a plan and tomorrowe leave for Rome." Alice nodded and Atem left to go to said meeting after a nod and a good night to the girl.

Atem closed the door to Alice's room after leaving and than continued his journey down the hall to his study. When he opened the door to his study, he discovered his priests already waiting for him. He took a seat at the head of the room and nodded for his friends to begin.

Seth went first, "my Pharaoh, first I think it wise to discuss weather or not we she act on the statement of one girl, of witch we know nothing about."

The Pharaoh interrupted Seth, "Now we do know something, I was just talking to the girl. The boy, who she claims to be her brother, was here in the palace. In fact, he was our Ryou. Has anyone seen Ryou today? "

Isis spoke up than, "I saw him this morning. He was not feeling well so I had him stay in bed."

The Pharaoh nodded. "Alright well as anyone seen him since than?"

Seth noticeably paled, "No actually Juo was worried about him. He told me that after Yugi went missing he was worried so he went to go check on him, but Ryou was no wear to be found. I was so busy I just shrugged him off."

The Pharaoh sighed," than the girl was telling the truth and so we should act quickly" The people around the Pharaoh nodded. "Seth you must stay here, your the only one who can watch over the palace and Egypt while I am gone. Shada shall also stay to help incase Rome tries anything ells. The rest of you shall accompany me to Rome with a small and I repeat small army. This is a rescue and I want it to be precise and quick."

Everyone nodded except for Seth who looked a bit upset, "will the girl be accompanying you?" The Pharaoh nodded, "Her name is Alice and now that we are all in agreement, you should all know that we leave at mid afternoon. A two days ride should get us to Rome if we take as few brakes as possible."

Now Isis looked worried, "a two days ride my lord, should we risk pushing that hard and I know you are worried for Yugi, but would it not be best to take it slow and be at our best when we arrive."

A sad look crossed the Pharaoh's face before he answered, "Isis we can not afford to get there any later for in about three days time there is predicted to be a crescent moon. You of all know what that means."

Isis looked shocked while that rest of the group were simply confused, but Atem was tired and would say no more. He retired to his room for a night of little sleep and plenty of nightmares.

Me: ok pleas don't hate me lol

Yami: and why not!!!! You left me hanging!!!!!!!

Yugi: and I still have no idea what is going to happen to me!!

Me: well I have this creative writing teacher and he read this chapter like twenty times before he let me post it sigh besides I already have the next chapter and im planning on posting it Wednesday and I must say, its amazing

Yami: way to toot your own horn

Me: well anyway thank you and review


	13. Kidnapping

So ya Im really shocked to see that people are still favoring this story even though I haven't touched it in like two years. Because of this I have decided that I cannot start any new stories until I have finished this. As an adult and college student I am embarking on a new life and I need to finish this as sort of a closure.

Yami: You would be finishing this anyway or else I'd kill you!

Yugi: Yami that's no way to get people to do what you want.

It's ok Yugi I deserve it for not ever finishing this, but now I am in a rush to get it done so I can start my new stuff. Therefore, on with the chapter oh and I don't own Yugioh!

Two Souls

Chapter twelve – a kidnapping

To say Yugi was scared shitless would be an understatement. He was blindfolded and moving. That's about all he new. The man who had grabbed him in the garden seemed nice enough, but Yugi was no fool. Who ever had asked the man to take him had nothing, but evil planned for him.

Yugi thought back to how his kidnapping went. The man he had saw coming with his soul sight spell had landed a foot in front of him after jumping the garden wall. By the look of his strangely red and gold aura plus the fact that he didn't seem to have even broken a sweat from his speedy run and jump, Yugi could tell the figure in front of him was a vampire. The boy was wearing a hood, but it fell off in the middle of his jump.

Shoulder length golden blond hair framed an angelic yet stern like face. Golden eyes gazed at Yugi quizzically. "Are you the light known as Yugi?"

Yugi was taken aback a moment by the boys demanding yet soft voice. Everything about the boy seemed to be contradicting. The boy gave Yugi a look that clearly said he was running out of patients. "If I say no will you leave this place and go back to were ever you came from."

The boy gave a rich short laugh before replying, "I am truly sorry little light, but the people who have sent me would not be kind to me if I showed up without you."

Yugi took a couple of steps backwards away from the man and the man slowly followed suite as Yugi began to draw his magic to him. He did not know all that much, but he would not just go without a fight. "I didn't say I was the boy you seek."

Another rich short laugh and than he replied with, "oh little one you truly are amusing, but it is no use. With a face like that, you can not hide that you are the Pharaoh's light!"

Yugi began to concentrate on his hand, he was out of distractions and now it was time for action. With any luck, Atem would feel him draw on his power and come before this man made off with him.

The man seemed to realize what Yugi was doing because the playful grin he had quickly left his face. "That is not wise little one. You know you do not stand a chance and even though I do not wish to hurt you, I will if and when you leave me no other choice!"

Yugi scoffed, "and so you expect me to just give in without a fight." With that Yugi summoned the light that Atem had showed him was within him during there few lessons to his hand. Than he concentrated hard to give it form. A ball of golden light formed in his hand and he through it at the golden haired boy.

The vampire easily dodged it and the stray attack hit one of Yugi's favorite trees. Yugi was momentarily distracted as the tree was engulfed in a golden flame. This was all the Vampire needed to quickly cross the small distance between them, trip Yugi onto his stomach, get on top of him, and quickly tie this hands behind his back with a rope he had under his white robe.

The vampire than sat on Yugi's back laughing and satisfied by his work. "Damn kid, you are amusing, but the funs over. I have you now and we are leaving before your palace friends can come to your rescue."

With that he picked Yugi up and threw him over his shoulder, with Yugi kicking and screaming Atem's name the whole time. With one swift jump, the figure made away with Yugi.

The man ran far from the palace and city so fast that no one saw or heard Yugi's screams. Once they were far into the dessert, Yugi was thrown to the dessert floor in front of a waiting horses and a cart. Yugi looked up to see a figure already sitting in the cart. The figures silver hair caught Yugi's eye and he yelled in recognition, "Ryou!" Ryou turned his head in he cart, but he was tied up, gagged and blindfolded so the only thing he could do was mumble and scream through his gag.

"Well little one." Yugi cringed at his kidnapper using the same nickname for him that Atem uses. "I'm glad you have a friend, but unfortunately you two won't be able to have much conversation." With that he picked Yugi up and started to blindfold him.

"You will not get away with this. Why are you doing this?" His kidnapper gave a crisp laugh. "Because my master told me to." With that Yugi was gagged, blindfolded, and thrown into the back of the cart. Ryou, who had tried screaming through his gag through the whole thing, relaxed at feeling Yugi beside him.

"Well travelers, welcome to Marik"s carriban. You'll be better off if you don't make a fuss. The people we are traveling with have little patients and I'd hate to see both of you beaten." Marik said this matter of factly and after he spoke, it seemed like a good ten thirty minutes of silence before anything happened.

Than suddenly Yugi could here new voices. Three new voices to be exact and one in particular seemed to be the leader of the small group. "Move, move now. There on our tail!"

Marik replied, "What about Alice." Two new identical voices spoke in unison, "She was taken and far to easily."

The boss spoke again, "Forget her. She is a traitor, but right now we need to get back to Rome!"

Yugi and Ryou both stiffened in shock. Rome was making an act of war and most likely, Yugi and Ryou were going to pay for it.

Now Yugi was stuck in this stupid wagon, gagged, tired and hungry headed for Rome. By the feel of his slumped body against his back, Yugi could tell that Ryou had fallen asleep.

Yes Yugi was scared. However, he was also pissed. Ho could not believe that at the moment he finally found happiness, it was snatched away from him. If These people got Ryou and him all the way into the Roman empire, there was no chance that Atem could get them out without a flew blown war. If that happened, it would be very, very likely that Atem would not get there in time. All Yugi could do was hope.

(The next Morning with Atem)

Atem was anxious to get moving. The strangers already had a good nine hours ahead of them and were most likely moving as fast as they could. As the few people he trusted to come with him finally asserted their readiness, he turned to Seth. "Take care while I am gone Seth."

"Everything will be fine here, just make sure you come back alive my cousin." With that, Seth turned and walked away.

Atem decided he would wait no more. "Let us be off than!" With no more words and no glances back, the Pharaoh took off on his hoarse wasting no more time. He would save his little one, keep his promise with Alice and save the people of Egypt!


	14. The Roman King

Two souls

The Roman King

Yugi could feel the difference when the carriage he was being moved with stopped traveling over sand. He poked Ryou in the back to get his friends attaching and to hopefully prepare him for what ever came next. The carriage creaked and rocked after coming to a stop and signaling that one of the Roman kidnappers had left the carriage. Than Yugi heard voices.

"Were here on official business for the king." Yugi recognized the voice to be that of the leader of these kidnappers and than a new voice answered, "of course. Open the gates." With that, the sound of huge wooden doors opening could be heard as well as the wait returning to the carriage as the lead vampire jumped back on board and than the carriage was moving again.

If Yugi thought he was scared before than he was having a heart attack now. The kidnappers had never untied them the whole trip, fed them by hand and never even removed the blind folds. And now it was too late to try and run, too late for Atem to com, they had reached Rome.

Yugi could feel Ryou shaking with fear against his back. All Yugi could do for his friend was press his tied hands against his back to try and relay some support, but he was petrified himself. How could Atem save them now and have everyone escape with there lives. And one other thing had been bothering Yugi. Why had these kidnappers taken Ryou as well? What possible use could they have for him? Over his frantic thoughts and pounding heart Yugi could hear the sounds or the city and he new as the sounds got louder and louder they were going deeper and deeper in.

After what seemed like for ever, the carriage came to a stop once again but this time the leader spoke without exiting the carriage. "Were here on special orders from the king. He should be expecting us." A distant voice answered, "Yes we've been told to expect you. "Let them in." And once again, Yugi could here large wooden doors being opened. Than the carriage jerked forward. After a few more minutes and a sudden stop, all of the weight was lifted from the front of the carriage and Yugi was suddenly haled up off the carriage and onto his feet.

He fought to stay behind, afraid that these kidnappers were going to separate Ryou and him. Marik, he discovered, was the one trying to tug him along for when he started to struggle Marik leaned into his ear and whispered, "you and your friend have a meeting with our king and I suggest that you both behave if you want to stay in one piece." Comed by the discovery that Ryou and he were headed for the same place, Yugi stopped struggling and headed Mari's warning.

They seemed to walk forever with the only thing Yugi had to guide being Marik's hand on his shoulder. Than finally Yugi was held back and than pushed forward after he heard the sound of large heavy doors being shoved open. Yugi was pushed forward than stopped and suddenly, his blindfold was ripped off from behind him. He gasped, he couldn't help it; the room ,which he figured to be the throne room, was huge and beautiful. Huge and a long hall type area the room was covered floor to ceiling in white marble. Huge windows that reached from the floor to the ceiling were outlined with red satin drapes. A red carpet led to the throne from the door and huge white marble pillars stood on both sides of the carpet like soldiers ready to attack anyone stupid enough to try and approach. Than Yugi's eyes fell on the throne itself and the king sitting upon it. Once again, Yugi gasped with shock and could not help glancing back and forth between his friend and the king of Rome. His shock, however, was quickly replaced with complete and utter terror and worry at both the look of his friend and realization.

His friend had gotten a hundred times worse. Yugi new his friend was sick and bed ridden on Ishizu's orders, but now Ryou looked like he would faint at any moment. His eyes were blood shot and rimmed by dark circles. He was as pale as the white marble that now surrounded them and his breath was coming in short gasps. To make things one hundred times worse, Yugi now new the Roman king's intentions for it was now obvious that Ryou was his partner and other half.

"I see you have been successful. Hahahahahahahaha. Very good!" That face may resemble Ryou's but that sadistic smile and sick look in the king's eyes could never com from Ryou and his voice reminded Yugi of death. "But what is this! One of them is damaged!" As he said this, the king made his way over to Ryou and lifted his chin to stare into his eyes which were dull and distant.

Marik spoke up from behind Yugi, "he was already like that when we got there. Granted the trip here probably made him worse, but there was really nothing we could have done."

The king turned his sharp gaze at Marik and for a minute Yugi thought that he may reach over and hit Marik, but suddenly a sickening smile made it to his lips. "Well no matter. Take him to the infirmary; he must be better and aware for tonight. If the healers there can not handle this than let them know pleas that the only other use for them I can think of is food for my lions." Than a bold headed giant of a man that had been holding Ryou up and his twin turned and began to exit with him.

Yugi started fighting in Marik's hold. Marik leaned in to give him another warning, but Yugi just started thrashing more violently. Without Yugi noticing, the king of Rome stood before him and slugged Yugi right in the face. Yugi stopped all movement and the shock and pain left it so that Marik's arms were the only reason he was still standing. "So you are worried for your friend. Hahahaha. Very amusing, I will enjoy breaking you, but for now I suggest you do as you are told. My name is Bakuara, however, you will refer to me as master or else I will teach you a lesson you will never forget. Take him to the dungeons for now, there is much to do and I have no use for him until the full moon."

Yugi was than dragged away by Marik and lost conciseness before he even made it out of the room.


	15. A Hero's Effort

_**A Hero's Effort**_

The Pharaoh looked down upon Rome from the hilltop. Yugi was so close, he could feel it and yet he knew that his partner was still so far. Atem had watched the whole happenings in the throne room with the help of Ishizu. "Thank you Ishizu, we now know for sure that Bakura will wait for night fall when he is at his strongest and the pact can be forged."

Ishizu nodded, "yes, but what should we do now. He has two of the partners and if he is able to complete the pact with even one, we do not stand a chance!" The pharaoh nodded with a grim look taking over his face. "I am sure they expect us to strike soon, however I am also sure that they do not believe we would have arrived so quickly. If I can get in their before they detect our presence and remove the children, we might have a chance."

"I think I have an idea that just might work my Pharaoh." Atem and Ishizu turned to face Egypt's magician and the Pharaoh's trusted long time friend Mahado.

"If you have a plan my friend, I am willing to hear it." Mahado nodded and began to explain his plan. "If we split our group and confuse their forces drawing their attention to one place while sneaking under their noses in another we might have a chance. Our small army we have here can attack Rome head on and put on a brilliant convincing show that were aiming to infiltrate the castle. Meanwhile you and a few chosen men will sneak in through the chaos as commoners and make your way into the castle."

Atem nodded and smiled, this really was a brilliant idea but it had one problem. "Friend this is possibly the only way to go about this, however it will not take long for the Romans to realize that I am not among my own forces. Once they realize this our plan will surly fall apart."

Mahado nodded, "It is truly inevitable that the Romans will eventually realize that you are not leading us however I have a fool proof way of buying you time. We may be able to buy you enough time for you to find your partner and give us an actual fighting chance. If you trust me my Pharaoh, I can do this and lead these men."

"I trust you my friend and I believe in you. So your plan allows me a man or two to accompany me?" To This Mahado nodded and than replied, "Ishizu should be one, with commoner clothing and hoods up you will simply look like a couple running for cover and with her millennium item she can help you locate the boys."

Alice who had stayed silent through the hole trip now rushed up to the Pharaoh and clasping his forearm finally spoke, "I beg of you Pharaoh, pleas let me accompany you. I can mask my powers so they can not sense me and I swear I shall fight tooth and nail to get us in there." Atem turned to the girl and stared steadily into her eyes, "I know you are strong and I know that you will fight, but this calls for stealth and patients. Can I trust you to watch my back and fallow my orders?"

Alice nodded vigorously. "I will do anything to get my brother back." Atem stood tall once more and faced the city of Rome. "Than it is decided. Let us get started, we only have a few hours till night fall."

-Cut to inside the castle with Bakura-

Bakura laughed a deep hysterical sound that wound give anyone chills. To say he was happy would be utterly ridiculous. No this evil being was completely and utterly in gleeful rapture. Finally he was going to see his wishes come to light, however dark and twisted they were. He had his two victims and the stage was set. He took one final look around the room at his "stage." It was a dungeon room with high ceiling. In the middle of the room was a large circle with writing alone the inside of it in an old forgotten magical language. Than another circle with a star reaching and connecting five points in the circle that pointed out the five most important words in the spell carved into the stone floor. The five words put together would read, two to become one being. At each point stood tall steel candleholders that currently all held normal looking white candles whose flames stood tall.

Bakura looked up. The same circle he had carved in the floor, he also carved into the roof exactly above its twin, but unlike its twin, this circle had a hole in its middle so that just enough moonlight was able to enter the room and cast its light to cover just the alter in the middle of the circle. Bakura laughed again and than slightly stepped out of the room to order the guard to bring him his twin, nodding to himself he thought over his choice. Starting with his look alike would make sure that things went smoothly and give him enough power to pull the Pharaoh's look a like's soul to himself.

He waited and soon his little look alike was pushed into the room. With one quick movement of his hand the guards left and he was alone with his partner. He still looked sick, but obviously better than when he arrived. The color had yet to return to his face, however, the look of life that was before was missing now shined beautifully back at Bakura. Oh how he would enjoy braking and taking thins boy. "Rise boy and come here." The boy seemed startled by the quick command and, with a startled frightened look, he stumbled over himself to comply.

He stood before Bakura shaking and staring down at the floor. "I have been looking for you for a very long time boy." Bakura sneered this into the boy's ear and relished in feeling the boy shiver and shake even more than before. Than without warning he grasped the boy by the neck and dragged him to alter in the middle of the room.

Upon reaching it, he slammed the boy down nun to lightly so that he was lying on his back. Than before the boy could get his bearings or his breath back from the blow, Bakura took the boys hands and chained them above his head by a pair of metal clasps attached to the alter. With a swift movement Ryou didn't even see, Bakura was straddling him and leaning back to stare at him.

Ryou was beyond petrified, but what could he do. There was no fighting back possible, no rescue that could possibly make it in time and no way to get through to this mad man. His voice quivered and almost failed him completely when he began to speak, "…pleas jus tell me what you are going to do."

Bakura raised an eyebrow at his partner. "What, no begging." He laughed darkly and Ryou cringed. "Well if you agree to be a good boy, do what I say and promise not to whine I'll tell you what I have planned, heck, you might even enjoy this!" Ryou doubted this, but nodded his head nonetheless. At least this way he would be a little less afraid without the unknown hanging over his head. Maybe if he were good this devil would go easy on him.

"Well that a good boy, alright I'll tell you though it wont help you any. You see little Ryou my dear partner there are two ways for two souls to bond. You see when a vampire creates another vampire; the newly created being is forever bound to his creator. Even if the master lets his creation go, a part of him is always with the newborn. This joining allows the master to draw power from his slave and since his slave is a vampire, the master can never completely drain his servant. The second way, and what I have planned for you little one, is for me to take you. In the act of sex, two become one and, with a simple spell, that joining can become permanent. Thus, allowing me to drain you and complete my powers. Unfortunately for you, I am doing this on purpose. There will be nothing to stop me from completely draining your life energy. You'll die, but that's not really my problem."

At the look of complete mortification on Ryou's face, Bakura laughed. "I don't need a week fledgling partner around anyway. Too much of a risk."

Me: well isn't Bakura just lovely?

Yugi: you have got to be kidding me

Yami: wtf we just came up with a great plan and I promised Alice…we have to make it on time!

Me: We shall see

Yugi: what is that suppose to mean?

Me: It means we shall see in the next chapter.

Yami: I hate waiting!

Pleas review ;_;


	16. A Daring Escape?

A Daring Escape?

The small Egyptian army of sixteen, not counting Alice, Atem, or Ishizu, entered the roman city under commoner garb. The guards did not even look twice at them. They did however; pay attention once the small group came within the courtyards just before the entrance to the castle. Of course there were other commoners so it was not that strange, but to have sixteen all together and on hoarse back is something to pay attention to. Before a soldier could come close enough to question them, the small army through off there hoods and attacked. The Romans were shocked and, in that shock, a small number of them were easily dispatched.

Atem looked back at his soldiers before he continued up the rest of the steps to the castle. They were putting up a great fight and in the diversion, Atem and his too companions simply looked like commoners taking shelter from the fight. Mahado was at the front of the fighting party. However, the Roman Empire did not know that. When he whipped off his commoner hood, Atem's very own famous purple hood lay under it and still hid his face. Peeking out from that hood was the Egyptian crown that he also gave to him.

Atem turned forward again at the sound of Alice calling his name. They had to hurry. The soldiers were closing the gates. He ran with Ishizu and Alice only a few steps ahead of him and they made it as the last three commoners to be let into the castle. Surprisingly, the grand courtyard were they now stood was filled with people and they found it easy to sneak around without much notice. The few guards that were there instead of fighting outside were to busy trying to keep people passive than to notice them. They quickly slipped into the castle and into a room that was unoccupied.

"Alright Ishizu, is your item picking Yugi up." Ishizu pulled her millennium necklace out from under her shirt to show that it was glowing. "Yes, but he is far below us. It will lead us to him, but we must be extremely careful."

"I have an idea!" Alice spoke quickly. "I know a spell that will hide us however we must walk quietly and swiftly for it will not hide the sounds of our steps and we can not bump nor let anyone feel or hear the sound of our breaths." The Pharaoh smiled broadly at this. "If you have a spell, let us use it."

The spell was cast and they quickly set off with the hope that it worked. There was no way for them to tell themselves since they all had the spell cast on them and could still see each other. Ishizu led the way down corridor after corridor and staircase after staircase. Atem began to think that maybe they had reached the pits of hell. The walls grew stone gray and the staircases became narrower and seemed to be on fire due to the torchlight's. Finally, in the middle of a corridor, Ishizu suddenly stopped and pointed at a wooden door with iron bars making up a little window in a very small part of the door. "Here my pharaoh! Your partner is here!"

Atem ran too the door and, holding the medal bars with both hands as if to wrench them off himself, began to yell Yugi's name. He heard a groan and than the small angel face of his beloved partner came into view. At seeing that it was in fact Atem calling his name, Yugi's face it up. "Atem, you really made it. How?" Than quickly Yugi shook his head dismissively and added quickly before Atem could answer, "He has Ryou and he is planning something horrible. We have to get to him now!"

Alice took in a sharp breath at hearing this; "you mean he is not in there with you?" Yugi shook his head. "No, they separated us and Ryou was still sick. He could not even hold himself up!"

Atem took a step back before saying, "Move as far away from the door as you can Yugi! I am going to get you out of there and than we will get Ryou!"

Yugi did as he was told and, when he replied that he was ready, Atem took down the door with a quick flick of his wrist and a silent fireball. Before the smoke could even clear, Yugi had flung himself into his arms.

Atem held Yugi tight and pulled him along as he began to run. "Lead Ishizu! We need to hurry!"

-With Bakura and Ryou-

Bakura took out a knife from his boot. Ryou took in a sharp breath at the sight of it. Bakura took the dagger and quickly cut off all of Ryou's clothes until he was naked before him. Ryou blushed and tried to pull his arms to hide himself, forgetting that he was tied down. Bakura laughed at his efforts.

He began to lightly trace his fingers down Ryou's chest and stopped teasingly just before the young boys manhood. Ryou gasped and, once again, Bakura laughed. "Oh, if only we had more time boy, I could teas you so." Bakura took in the boy fully. He had to admit that Ryou was not at all disappointing. He was not muscular, but his small build only added to Backura's hunger. The boy looked like a small white angel ready to be eaten. The boy's manhood seemed out of place on the small child. It was already quite large without any stimulation. However, as Bakura continued to trace the boy's lower stomach and thighs, he watched it begin to rise.

Looking up, Bakura noticed that the blush remained on Ryou's face. "Well we can't waste anymore precious time." He leaned over to lick the shell of Ryou's ear. Than he whispered into his ear, "Let the fun begin!"

(Lemon warning…as if you didn't know)

Bakura grasped Ryou's erection hard and began to pump. He started off slow and than became steadily faster with Ryou's pleas for him to stop only egging him on. "Plea…pleas !" Ryou repeated over and over again until he could no longer catch his breath. He finally let out a long moan and Bakura decided it was time to move on.

He licked and sucked three of his fingers until they were fully coated in saliva and than quickly thrust one into Ryou's entrance without warning. Ryou screamed at the sharp sudden feeling of being entered and once again began to beg. Bakura did not loose a beat as he began to thrust his finger in and out of Ryou. When Ryou began to moan once again, Bakura added a second and than a third.

Ryou had his head thrown back. He was withering in his chains and moaning loudly. Never had he felt anything like this before and the sudden onslaught of unwanted sexual feelings was overwhelming him. After a few moments of three fingers being thrust inside of him, Ryou saw white and for a few moments he knew nothing else.

Bakura did not give Ryou even a moment to rest. He immediately began to pump Ryou's softened Manhood. He leaned over and began to suck and kiss Ryou's chest until he was hard once again. Than he was off and back on top of Ryou before Ryou could even register. However, Ryou did register the new feeling of skin upon skin.

Bakura Threw Ryou's legs over his shoulder and thrust into him with out warning or lubricant. Ryou screamed and his cry only proved to fuel Bakura as he began to pump in and out at a head spinning pace.

Ryou began to cry. It felt like he was being split in half and his entrance felt like it was on fire. Being hammered into was sending shock wave after shock wave of pain up his back. The world was dead to him, he only new pain.

As he thrust, Bakura looked up at the ceiling and, putting his right hand over Ryou's heart, he began to chant.

So that's it and surprisingly were almost at the end so pleas review and tell me what you think pleasssssss especially since that was my first lemon.


	17. A Call to War

Two Souls

The call to War

Thank you everyone for your support especially since this has taken me so long. Before you get excited let me warn you that this is not the end I still have two more chapters up my sleeve. Pleas let me know what you think and once again thank you for everything.

The pharaoh stopped mid stride when he was suddenly hit by the feeling of unbelievable power and the wave of it threw his body left him empty and scared. What brought him back from his pause of fear was the body of the one he cared for most knocking into him from behind.

The small group had been running threw the corridors franticly towards were Ishizu sensed there small friend and Alice's brother to be. Yugi was puzzled as to why the Pharaoh would suddenly stop, but when he looked up at Atem's face, he instantly new something was drastically wrong. Atem wanted to wipe the look of worry off his face before Yugi could see it but the shock of that power left him numb and awestruck. He looked from Yugi to Ishizu and new by the mirrored look of worry on her face that she also new what had just accrued.

"My pharaoh, what shall we do now?" Ishizu's voice shook and every word spoken dripped with despair. Her words angered Alice who began to yell, "what do you mean what do we do? We need to find my brother!"

"She is right Ishizu. Lead on." Ishizu looked like she was about to argue, but a stern yet still fearful look from Atem silenced her. She turned with a hopeless expression and started once again down the hallway.

A few moments later and they were in a dark hallway in front of a door that had been blown off its hinges. What had ever accrued must have only been a few minutes before there arrival because the wood on the door was still steaming.

Ishizu, Atem and Yugi all paused at the site of the door, but Alice sprung forward with quick desperation. Yugi scramming her name following behind her and Atem and Ishizu after him. The first that was noticed by the group was the strange setup of the room. Yugi was perplexed but Atem and Ishizu new right away that it was a room set up for the soul ritual.

The ritual markings covered the room and a stone table stood in the middle of once lit candles that were now smoking. A scream of ear piercing grief and desperation brought Atem, Yugi and Ishizu's attention to what lay on the table.

If the sight before the group was not enough to bring tears to anyone's eyes, than Alice's screams of despair would. Ryou lay naked, motionless and pale on the table. His arms and legs were chained down to each end of the heartless stone and Alice kneeled on the stone with him cradling his head and desperately trying to free her brother from his chains. She pulled as hard as she could on them but the unforgiving steel held against her.

Ishizu dropped to her knees and began to silently cry. Yugi and Atem ran to Ryou's side. "Help him! Pleas help my brother!"

Yugi kneeled beside Alice while Atem used a small spell to melt the chain away from Ryou's Wrists and Ankles. When he was finished he simply stood by and watched as Yugi tried to comfort Alice who kneeled over her brothers body. "Why aren't you doing anything? My brother needs you!"

"Alice…your brother is gone. I'm sorry but" he was stopped by Alice's wail of anguish. "No, that can't be. How, when? We were so close." Atem nodded. "Bakura took his soul. We were close, but still to late."

Alice bowed her head into the crook of her brother's neck and Atem pulled Yugi back away from her. "Atem we can't leave Alice and Ryou!" "Yugi listen to me, Ryou is gone and Alice deserves a moment to say goodbye."

Yugi shook is head furiously in disbelief, "but you told me that darks needed their lights alive. You said we share our power. Why would Bakura kill Ryou?" Yugi was hysterical and Atem barley understood what he was saying threw his crying.

Atem sighed in desperation. This was not the way he imagined telling Yugi about the ritual. "I am sorry little one. I know you cared for Ryou, but the truth is he is gone. It is true that my kind need your kind, however some of my kind go to more barbaric ways of using you. You see Yugi, no matter what my kind, darks, do they are always linked to the light that is there direct opposite. There opposite holds the other half of their soul but because we are separated, the bond is week. There are two ways to strengthen that bond although I would not call the tactic that Bakura used as strengthening. Bakura took Ryou's soul into himself and absorbed his life force."

"Bakura…ate Ryou's soul?" Alice jumped to her feat "You lie than! Ryou is not gone! He still exists within Bakura! I can still save him!" As she said this, Alice slowly made her way towards Atem and by the end of her tirade she was standing in front of Atem with her finger pointed in his face.

"Is that true Atem? Can we save him?" Now Ishizu stood and spoke in answer to Yugi's desperate question, "It has never been done before nor do I see a way to accomplish it. Bakura has absorbed Ryou and there is no other way to defeat Bakura beyond killing him. Therefore, what ever may still exist of Ryou must die as well."

Both Yugi and Alice started to shout a cry in protest, but Atem quickly silenced them. "This can be argued upon at another time. This was a rescue mission. We have done here all that we can do and now it is time to take our leave." They quickly began to make there way out with Atem leading this time. Ishizu took up the back with Alice in front of her carrying her brother's body on her back and following Yugi.

They did not meet any guards on their way. It seemed as if what ever there small army was doing on the outside of the castle was enough to grab the whole castles attention. Soon enough they made it back to entrance were they had first came threw. Once they made it threw to the outside world all they saw was chaos.

All the commoners that were once wall-to-wall in the courtyard of the castle were gone and in there place were bodies of roman soldiers. There small army of Egyptians were still fighting in the middle of the mass of a Roman army and Atem could here the sound of steel on steel as there swards clashed. What next caught Atem's eye was fire. A lot of fire. Threw the smoke and flame that blocked out everything else and engulfed the group was the sound of a familiar voice.

Mahado outlined in a wall of fire walked threw the blinding smoke and called out to them. "My Pharaoh this way. I shall clear a path. " They followed Mahado closely and were led outside the castle wall threw a huge gap to a few horses and two soldiers who were waiting. The two soldiers turned and began to lead the way out of the city followed by Mahado, Ishizu, Atem and Yugi and lastly Alice who carried her Brother still all on hoarse back.

They pushed their horses to run at brake neck speed, but all there heads whirled to look back when they heard an inhuman bone chilling roar from behind. Atem's heart skipped a beat at the fearful sight. Bakura was riding on the back of a huge man like monster with a snake coming out of its stomach. Atem looked down at Yugi and at that moment there eyes met. Atem saw the desperation, pain, fear and hopelessness in Yugi's eyes. Atem had faced great pain and adversity in his life, but seeing all the hopelessness and fear in Yugi's eyes hurt him more than any of those things. Yugi was his to protect. Atem was tensing himself his plan was to throw Yugi to Ishizu so he could face this creature, however, before he could react, Mahado ran passed him.

"Mahado?" Ishizu and Atem screamed together in surprise. "Don't worry my king. Even though I can not defeat this creature, I can hold him off long enough for you to get away!" With that Mahado was gone and the group was left to push forward.

``````````````A bit of Time passing``````````````````````

They had made it back to the castle. Out of the sixteen soldiers that Atem took with him, only two remained. He had failed to fulfill his promise to Alice. Her brother lay lifeless and cold in one of the guest rooms next to hers and even though Alice still had hope, Atem new it was impossible to get Ryou back. Yugi was with Juo explaining to his friend how Ryou was taken and how he was killed. Atem was currently in the temple. He did not know what happened to his friend, but he new that Mahado was most likely dead.

Kneeling before the alter, he closed his eyes and bowed his head in prayer. When they had first gotten back, there was too much to do. All of the Egyptian army needed preparing for the battle that will come. With Bakura's new found power, Atem new that Bakura's next move would be to invade. The people also needed to be moved somewhere safe. Atem was grateful for the few moments he was now getting to pray for his friend and the future of his country for there is much that still needs his attention and he most likely would not get another moment of peace anytime soon. His peace was short lived however as Ishizu entered the room.

"My Pharaoh there is something that you must see immediately." Atem stood to find Ishizu was not alone but following closely behind her was his childhood friend and Mahado's apprentice, Mana. "Alright than what is it?"

Mana answered him "Atem Mahado left something for you and instructed me to give it to you if he were to not return." She than presented the Pharaoh with a letter addressed to him.

Drear Atem,

I am sorry my friend and king that I could not serve you better, but I assure you I did not rush to my death without a plan. You see I have left you with a parting gift and hopefully a fighting chance. I new we might not make it in time to save that boy for Bakura is not one to take chances and so I took extra precautions. Bakura is a power hungry mongrel and I new he would not just be happy with killing me. No, I know that in my death he has claimed my millennium item. However, I do urge you to take the extra measure of spying on him with the help of Ishizu just to make sure. If he has in fact taken my millennium ring, than you have a chance to not only beat him, but to save the boy as well. I put a spell on the millennium ring that cost me my life. Wear Bakura down, urge the boy to fight back for his body and when Bakura is close to death, my millennium ring will suck in his soul. The boy will be allowed to live and Bakura will be trapped forever. May the gods be with you my Pharaoh and thank you my friend.

The pharaoh was surprised to find he was crying. He looked up to Ishizu and Mana to see knowing looks on their faces. "You both new?" They both shook their heads in the affirmative. "Well this changes everything. Is it true?"

"Yes my pharaoh, Bakura has taken Mahado"s ring and fallen into his trap, but still we are not strong enough without…",Ishizu looked down away from the Pharaoh's face.

"I know Ishizu. I must speak to Yugi."


	18. A Black Blossum of a Hope

**Two Souls **

**A Blossoming black rose of Hope **

TALKING= "nlkddghldgl"

MIND LINK= (fudged)

"Wait my pharaoh, before you go I still have more to inform you of." The pharaoh turned once more to face Ishizu and took in the grim look on her face. "What is it?" "As you know it is possible for darks to absorb the lights of other darks by doing what Bakura did to Ryou."

"Yes Ishizu I am well aware of this, but Bakura was unsuccessful. We saved Yugi. "

Ishizu nodded in agreement. "Yes we saved Yugi, however, even with Ryou's soul; there is no way possible that a lowly vampire like Bakura summoned that huge creature."

"Than how, you saw it just like I did. Bakura was in command of that beast." Ishizu raised a hand to silence Atem whose voice was slowly rising. "Yes my King I saw that fowl thing, it was a giant to rival the gods."

Now the Pharaoh understood what Ishizu was getting at. Ishizu acknowledged the look of understanding on his face by going on to continue her point. "When we were in that castle my ring showed me some of the horrific events that occurred within those halls. Bakura absorbed another before Ryou."

The Pharaoh was shocked and unable to speak. If this was true than even with Yugi's help Egypt did not have a chance. "I saw it. A blond Egyptian boy whose dark served Bakura and so he handed his light over to him."

"We just lost what little chance we had than." Mana stepped forward now with an exasperated cry, "I did not want to give this to you my king. Fate has forced my hand for now it may be our only hope, but you must promise me that you will only use it as a last resort. That you will only fall on it after you have given everything you have to try and weaken Bakura with you own strength!"

"Mana…" The pharaoh stepped towards his friend and put his hands on both her shoulders. Than looking her straight in the eye he replied, "You have my word my friend."

"Than here take this and win." Mana opened her hand in it was a piece of parchment that looked like it was ripped out of a very old scroll. Atem took it from her hand and began to read it and once he was finished he understood why his friend was so hesitant to hand it over even though it could save their people.

"Thank you Mana and you as well Ishizu. I promise I will not let Bakura have his way." With that he turned and left them to locate Yugi.

He found Yugi in the corridor headed in the direction of their adjoined rooms. "Little one, I have been looking for you. We have much to discuss."

Yugi turned towards Atem and they shared a brief kiss. "Does that mean you are finally going to answer my questions?" Atem nodded, "Yes I shall, let us discuss this in my room."

They made it to Atem's room and Yugi made himself comfortable sitting on the edge of the bed while Atem stood across from him leaning up against the wall. "So do we know how we are going to save Ryou?"

"Yes little one, we must fight Bakura and thanks to a small parting gift from Mahado, Bakura's soul will be pulled into the millennium necklace that Bakura stole. Than, Ryou will be free to live in Bakura's unoccupied body. However, we must hurry. If Ryou's soul is completely overtaken by Bakura and his soul completely absorbed only to be turned into energy before we can end Bakura, than he is lost."

"If Ryou makes him so strong than how and why did he need me?" "He needed you to make him even stronger. There is a way to bond with ones light without eating their soul, however, these ways can only strengthen a bond that is already in existence. Therefore, they can only be used by a dark with there light. If a dark wanted to become even stronger then they can eat another lights soul."

Yugi was startled. "So basically he ate Ryou's souls to become stronger and he wanted mine as well!" Atem nodded to confirm. "So all we need to do to beet him and save Ryou is weakening Bakura?" Atem nodded once more. "That huge beast Bakura had, we can't beat it as we are now, can we?" Atem nodded once more. "So we need a stronger bond so we can summon monsters to and share our magic. What other ways can strengthen a bond?"

Now Atem looked embarrassed. He was fidgeting and looking all around the room to do anything in his power not to look at Yugi. Yugi could swear there was a blush on his cheeks and was a little afraid that he was not going to answer him.

"This is not the way I pictured doing this…" Atem sighed heavily and than made himself comfortable sitting beside Yugi before he continued. "I want you to understand that you do not need to do this. This should be your own choice and let nothing other than you actually wanting this convince you to take this step with me. It is intimate and will create a bond between us that can never be broken. Basically you will be stuck with me forever. Our minds, bodies, souls, and hearts will forever be connected. This is a huge decision Yugi and know that even though it will be extremely difficult, we can beat Bakura without this."

Yugi did not know why he was blushing and suddenly so embarrassed. He did not know what he would have to do, but he had already decided that it was something that would ultimately bind him to Atem forever. "I know Atem. I understand and I want to do this. I thank you for saying we can do it any other way, but honestly, I want to do this and not for any other reason so please, what do I have to do?"

-EXPLICIT ADULT CONTENT YOU NO LIKE THAN SKIP-

"All you have to do Yugi is trust me." With that he embraced Yugi and captured the boy's lips in a passionate kiss. Atem used his tongue to coax the boy into opening his mouth for him and as soon as he did, Atem plunged in. He mapped the boy's mouth and soon was in a battle for dominance. He decided to let Yugi win just to get the boy to enter his mouth as well. Using the kiss as a distraction, Atem picked the boy up and laid him out onto the bed.

When Yugi began to moan and kiss back more heatedly, Atem took it as his sign to move on. He kissed down to Yugi's ear and sucked and scraped it gently with his teeth before kissing and sucking his way down the boy's neck. "A-Atem." Yugi's moans were music to Atem's ears and even though he felt guilty that this was the only way to save his country, he knew that there was more to this moment. He loved Yugi more than anything and thanked the gods for the breath taking angel beneath him.

Atem slowly removed Yugi's clothes. Teasing them both with the activity and, even though Yugi was shy and wore a blush the whole time, he in turn removed Atem's clothes. He was a bit clumsy due to his embarrassment and hesitant when it came time to remove the king's pants but a reassuring smile helped him through it. Yugi could also swear he saw love shining in the king's eyes. Now however, he was shocked and too numb to move.

Atem's erection was impressive and he couldn't help being a bit scared. On the other hand, Atem was amazing and Yugi's fear was slowly dissipating. Replaced by desire. He pulled Atem to him and into another passionate kiss.

Atem was shocked Yugi was taking the initiative. He was afraid his little angel would run as soon as this started. However, here he was. Naked with obvious desire and for Atem! He looked beautiful. Atem laid the boy out again and drank in his soft pale skin shining with the moonlight. The boy was breathing rapidly out of breath from their last kiss and was desperately trying to suck in air through kiss-swollen lips.

"Yugi you are sure that this is was you want?" "Yes Atem" Yugi said breathlessly and hearing his name said like that from his angels lips made Atem shudder. Atem pulled Yugi into another passionate kiss and breathlessly told the boy "I love you" before taking three of his own fingers into his mouth to coat with saliva. "I love you to Atem."

Yugi believed Atem. He could tell he was being truthful just by looking into the king's eyes. Distracted by his eyes and another kiss, the boy barley flinched when a lone finger began to teas and slowly enter his virginal hole. "I am sorry for the pain little one but I promise it will pass. I will show you bliss beyond which there is no equal."

"I trust you." Atem teased and prepped Yugi until the boy was moaning and pushing back against three of his fingers.

Atem than positioned himself with Yugi's legs over his shoulders. Than he leaned close to give the boy a loving kiss. "This will hurt at first love, but I promise it will not last long." Than Atem slowly pushed into Yugi until he was fully sheathed inside. The two stayed like that with Atem holding Yugi to his body kissing him passionately as the boy griped his shoulder tightly and waited for the pain to pass.

"Pleas Atem move." At the sound of that moaned request Atem started thrusting slowly. Yugi held onto his king's shoulders and thrusting his head back he began to moan to the heavens. When he found Atem's rhythm he began to meet his thrusts. Atem took this as a sign to quicken his pace and he was soon pounding into the boy with abandon.

Atem could feel Yugi quivering and his moaning was getting lauder. He new the boy was close and so he doubled his efforts grunting with the effort and moaning Yugi's name. Than, all too soon, Yugi screamed Atem's name with his release and a few more thrusts had Atem following suite. He lay with the boy beneath him for a few moments before he finally rolled over.

-OK EXPLICIT ALL DONE-

He than pulled the boy to him and cradled him to his chest. A few moments passed while Atem simply enjoyed the moment of bliss and the pleasant smell of lilac that came from Yugi's skin.

"Atem, that was amazing. I love you." Atem smiled and thought to himself that even if his days were numbered, this one moment made his life completely worth it. "Little one you are my life, my light my love." Atem took a deep breath, as much as he just wanted to enjoy this moment, there was one more thing that they needed to do in order to make there light and dark spiritual connection complete.

"Yugi, there is one more thing we need to do in order to finish this." Yugi lifted his head up from Atem's chest in order to look the king in the eye. Once he did he could see in Atem's eyes how nervous the man was. Yugi might even go as far as to guess the man was more worried than when he was getting ready to tell him they needed to have sex. "Atem we just made love. I really don't think there is anything you could ask me to do that would put me off, so pleas lose that worried look."

Atem laughed at that one and Yugi smiled at the beautiful baritone sound he rarely got to hear as of late. Atem calmed slowly and than looked back at his love with a serious face once more. "Yugi in order to complete the connection I have to drink your blood." Well Yugi wasn't expecting that one and blurted out a reply that made Atem even more worried. "But that would turn me!"

Atem sat up quickly pulling Yugi up with him and than held his lovers face in his hands. "Yugi the only way to turn a human is to drain that human and than give them vampire blood to drink. I would never ever force that upon you. Even it was the only way to save the world. I would not let you make that choice with that influencing you. That would be you choice completely or I will not have it." Atem's voice had risen considerably during his speech and Yugi couldn't help smiling at how protective and caring Atem was for him. Atem smiled lovingly back at Yugi.

"I will only take enough blood to make the connection and it will be no were near enough to harm you. I promise you that my love. I would never hurt you." Yugi was nervous as hell and his hands were shaking a bit. However, his mind was clear and he new Atem was not lying to him. With a shaky voice he replied, "I trust you and I mean that. I trust you with all of my being." With that, he gave Atem his neck.

Atem went slow. He did not want to rush and scare Yugi away. So to start, he tenderly held Yugi's cheek to keep the boy calm and still. Than he slowly brought his lips to the boy's neck. He did not want to bite right away. First he wanted to calm the boy down so he shed tender kisses on his neck until he felt Yugi's heart beat slow down to a less frantic hum. Than he bit as carefully and tenderly as he could into the soft flesh of the boy's neck.

Yugi felt pain at first. It was like two sharp and thick needles slowly being sunk into the flesh of his throat. However, that only lasted a few seconds as it was washed away and completely forgotten by complete pleasure. The sucking was arousing and it made his whole body tingle. The feeling of his blood flow and essence itself being engulfed and put aflame by this simple act. He griped Atem's shoulders tightly and threw his head back moaning Atem's name.

Before Yugi new what had happened, it was over and he was laying back on the bed with Atem kneeling over him. He tried to talk but his whole body was humming and he just couldn't find the strength to say anything. (I hope I did not take too much). He stared up at Atem wondering if he had heard correctly. (Are you alright Yugi? You might be a little weak for a bit). Now Yugi was freaking out a bit. He could hear Atem talking but his lips are not moving. (What the heck is going on), he wondered. (It is the link Yugi. We are connected now and you can hear my thoughts just as I can hear yours.)

Suddenly, Yugi found some strength and sat up. Maybe it was a bit too quickly, due to the fact that he was now a bit dizzy. "So you are telling me that you were just talking to me through our thoughts just now?" Atem smiled and nodded in answer. "Ok so we can talk through our minds and share powers."

Atem nodded once more. "Yes love, we can do this and more. We will need to practice and train as much as possible before Bakura gets hear for his arrival will be soon. However, for now, you should rest."


End file.
